


Treasures

by TheAsianSlytherin



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsianSlytherin/pseuds/TheAsianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh owns all of the world's treasures, but she is his most valuable. Written for my friend (who I shall call Q); I hope you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Am I shameless? Yes. Am I going to Hell? FUCK YEAH! This is in some strange timeline wher they can meet, but I think the spirits just go back to their actual worlds. Ignore that for the sake of this story.

Gilgamesh has always lusted after her, the strong, independent woman that had rejected him so many times. to be honest, Gilgamesh has always lusted after pretty girls, but he was attracted to her in a different way.

He had so many women in his bed he had lost track over time, but he was sure he would never forget her. He craved the power she had over him at times, the sheer confidence she seemed to exude when she fought.

Arturia craved the gentle touches and burning inferno of passion that came with making love, but she never got to experience that feeling, that desire in her life. 

Instead, she was a man; masculine, calculating, a warrior even.

She was the king of Knights, the ruler of Britain.

But when Gilgamesh, the arrogant asshole that kept chasing after her for years and years unclothed her slowly, she felt the desire overcome her soul.

As he stripped her and himself, he laid her down on the plush mattress, stroking her loose hair.

"Fit for kings, eh? This bed is the softest you'll probably ever rest on, my dear king of Knights."

That it was. 

Arturia always expected him to be cocky in the bedroom, and she definitely expected him to just take his pleasure without caring about her.

That wasn't exactly it.

She wasn't expecting it when he pulled her down to the edge of the bed, and she wasn't expecting him to be kneeling on the carpet, his head ducking between her thighs. It seemed submissive, too submissive for the King of Heroes.

As he licked her cavernous walls, she moaned softly, crying out a few times.  
She gripped her right hand onto his head, fingers weaving through silky golden threads. Her left hand gripped the cotton sheets, knuckles white as she screamed out his name.

The pressure in her stomach released as she came, jerking her body closer to his lips, wanting to feel the height of her orgasm. After a few seconds, the spasms and pangs stopped as Arturia panted, breathing through her nose heavily.

Gilgamesh got up when she was done, wiping his glistening mouth on his arm and smirking.

"Out of all the women I've bedded, you taste the best my dear."

Arturia smiled at him, her body still recovering from the immense overload of her senses.

"All the women? You mean to say you're a whore for beautiful ladies? I figured. Now, can we continue?"

The man laughed at his lover, a deep rumbling sound that made his partner blush and grumble.

"What's so funny, Gilgamesh? What has prompted you to laugh at me?"

The woman snarled at him, clearly upset at his enjoyment from her words.

"Well, you're always so straightforward. Weren't you married to a woman? Did you pleasure her too? Surely not, at least not like a man ever could. Tell me, Arturia Pendragon, have you fucked anyone?"

She wasn't expecting that crude question. But most of all, she wasn't expecting him to understand her.

"I've never been with a man or a woman, Gilgamesh. I only married Guinevere to keep my cover as a man, and we never consummated, of course. She was always suspicious of that, but I get why she wanted to be with Lancelot so much now. Pleasure sure is a great feeling, isn't it?"

Her lover agreed, answering her with his own opinion. "Pleasure in any form is great. Whether it be by your own hand in the lonely times you crave sex, or with a maiden from your palace, it feels wonderful to orgasm. However, it feels best with one you are truly attracted to, with one you love."

He started to stroke her, slipping the index finger of his right hand into her pussy. Arturia gasped, not expecting to feel something invading her womanhood.

"Well, surely you've touched yourself. After not ever having sex with your wife or any men, the tension must've been overbearing. Did you, King of Knights? Did you go to bed with your fingers deep in your hole, stroking yourself to orgasm? I'm sure you did."

"I would never, Gilgamesh. I worked all my sexual desires off through fighting and focusing on other tasks. My rule was clearly not as luxurious as yours."

Arturia laughed, and looked straight into his crimson eyes. He was still plunging his finger into her, but now his rhythm was slow and steady. She gasped and sighed instead of screaming and moaning.

"Did you ever touch yourself?"

Gilgamesh sped up his pace as he answered her, and plunged his middle finger into her. 

"Of course I did. I am a man, and I desire sex like any other. But you can't always just release your passion and tension with a lady."

He curled his fingers upward and thruster again, hitting a spot in her that felt exquisite and made her see stars.

"Climax, Arturia."

For once she obeyed him, screaming out his name as she writhed on his bed.

Gilgamesh pulled his fingers out of her, licking her juice off his digits.

"Want to taste yourself, my sweet Saber? You're like the finest honey."

She was curious, so she nodded. He got back onto the bed and straddled her thighs, leaning forward.

"Open your mouth."

She complied as he stuck his fingers into her awaiting mouth. She tastes herself, and immediately pulled his fingers away and spit out the taste on her tongue.

"That's disgusting! How would you ever endure licking at me like that? It tastes like salt and sweat!"

Gilgamesh shrugged and looked at her.

"I don't know. I just like the taste I guess."

He leaned even closer to her, and he touched his nose to hers.

"I'm not in it for the taste, I just wanted you to feel good. Besides, it's not like I taste good either, but maybe you'll think I do. Just like I think you do, Arturia."

He kissed her and their lips met, her tongue probing him.

As soon as she tasted herself again, she (yet again) pulled away.

"You know what? Let's just get straight into the penetration stuff and skip the part where I taste myself again and gag."

Gilgamesh nodded, moving away from his partner.

"Oh, before that, I must ask you something."

"Of course. I will answer as best as I can."

Arturia blushed as she asked, "How do you know what you taste like?"

Her lover blushed a bit as he smirked.

"Let's just say I was a curious teenager when I was younger."

She laughed as he got himself ready, and didn't question him on the matter again.

"It will hurt a bit, my dear Saber. Tell me if you want me to stop, and I will. Then again, you are a strong warrior, I'm sure you can handle this, my love."

He grabbed his own manhood, stroking himself for a bit, and let out a groan as he touched himself. After what seemed like a few seconds, he tapped at her wet, soaking opening and lining himself up with her.

"Ready?"

She hesitated before nodding, mentally preparing herself for him.

Gilgamesh entered his lover in one slow, gentle thrust, shielding himself completely in her. She gasped at the soreness of her pussy stretching for him, but he was right. This pain was nothing to her. 

"My queen, you feel amazing", he grunted out, his arms nearly giving in.

"Queen? I'm no mere woman that you would keep by your side, bastard. I am the King of Knights! We are both kings, both equals!"

She glared at him through her bangs, plastered to her forehead with sweat.

"My apologies, Arturia. Can I continue now?" 

She nodded, eager to feel him moving inside her once more.

"Very well."

The man continued to thrust into her walls, taking them both closer to the end. He breathes heavily with each forward motion of his hips, and she moved her own hips upward to meet him, grinding them into each other.

"Gilgamesh, please go faster."

He complied silently, letting out a few grunts.

His beautiful king laid there and cried out in ecstasy, and he thought that he had never seen a treasure as phenomenal as this.

"Fuck, Arturia!"

The woman grinned at him. "Isn't that what you're doing right now, Gilgamesh? Please, I want it rougher."

Gilgamesh was surprised, but he was not one to deny a maiden her wishes.  
As he went faster and harder, the king felt himself nearing his end.

He didn't want the moment to cease, didn't want her to be left hanging.

His left hand reached down to her clit, furiously rubbing her to bring her to the edge.

"Keep going."

Arturia gasped for air; she felt so full and alive, so satisfied and without regrets for once.

He came before her, spilling himself into her, but he didn't stop touching her. He was desperate to bring her with him to the end.

Arturia shrieked one last time as she came all over his hand and his cock, leaking a few drops of her feminine fluids onto the fabric of the sheets.

Gilgamesh slowly pulled out of her, and Arturia relished the feeling of him. He collapsed on his side, panting and breathing heavily.

"Wow." Arturia couldn't stop smiling at him as he pulled the covers over their bodies and draped his hand over her stomach.

"What a wonderful way to end the day, right?" The king of Babylonia smirked arrogantly, drawing his new girlfriend closer to him.

"Well, at least there was one good thing that came out of this horrid date I agreed to."

He stared at her for a moment, pretending to be offended by her words, and she smiled, pulling him in for the final kiss of that night.


End file.
